swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Anx
Anx Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). The Anx are serene giants who assume many roles in the Republic. They are placid, sociable creatures noted for an almost-fanatical devotion to any larger group of which they consider themselves a part. Thousands of years before the Republic encountered them, the Anx developed interstellar travel by hurling their ships into orbit with colossal cannons. Through this method, the Anx spread from Gravlex Med (Their homeworld) to neighboring systems in their corner of space. Unfortunately for them, they quickly encountered the Shusugaunt, a squat Species of spacefaring warriors. Although the Shusugaunt managed to take over the Anx homeworld for a short time, the planet's gravity proved their undoing, bringing the conquest to a halt. Since then, Anx have become more cautious in their exploration and dealings with other Species. Any possess an uncanny knowledge of anatomy, specifically relating to nervous systems, muscles, and skeletal structures (Even in creatures they have never encountered before). This knowledge makes the Anx devastating unarmed combatants, able to stop even a raging Wookiee with a well-placed blow to the right nerve center. Anx Characteristics Personality: Anx are serene beings. They are highly sociable, given to large families and complex social structures. They fear isolation. Physical Description: Anx average 4 meters tall and would seem taller if they didn't walk with their shoulders stooped and their long, crested heads held out in front of them. Their skins- and particularly the fins beneath their crests- change color to reflect their emotions. When traveling among aliens, Anx often wear cowled cloaks that hide their crests. Their slow, hunched way of walking, together with their small, close-set eyes, wrinkled faces, and pursed mouths can make them look like parodies of old men. An Anx's large, muscular tail serves as a counterbalance for running. Age Groups: Anx age at the following stages: Homeworld: Gravlex Med, a high-gravity world located in The Outer Rim. Languages: Anx speak and read Anx. Their head-crests contain enormous sinuses that generate booming, low-frequency tones that other Anx can hear from several kilometers away. Offworld Anx often speak Basic, and descendants of Anx who survived the Shusugaunt invasion also speak Shusugaunt. Example Names: Graxol Kelvyyn, Horox Ryyder, Theen Fida, Drexol Ryyd. Adventurers: Anx adventurers can by any Heroic Class, although they are rarely encountered as Jedi or Scouts. Anx Scoundrels are more common during The Dark Times. Anx Species Traits Anx share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Anx receive a +2 bonus to their Strength, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Wisdom. Anx are large and powerful, but are overanxious and make the wrong kinds of friends. * '''Large Size: As large creatures, Anx take a -1 size penalty to their Reflex Defense and a -5 size penalty on Stealth checks. Their lifting and carrying limits are double those of Medium characters. * Speed: '''Anx have a base speed of 8 squares. * '''Booming Voice: An Anx may communicate with other Anx within 5 kilometers. Adverse weather conditions (High winds, for example) can reduce this distance. * Bonus Feat: An Anx gains Martial Arts I as a bonus Feat. * Automatic Languages: All Anx can speak, read, and write both Anx and Shusugaunt. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Anx